From DE 10 2008 046 331 A1 a vehicle roof of this type is known, the cover of which can be moved as a spoiler roof out of a roof opening toward the rear, over the adjoining roof surface. The opening lever of the rear bearing device is securely coupled by means of a reduction gear to the drive of the cover, which takes place over the front bearing device, so that as the cover is being moved into its open position, the distance between the front bearing device and the rear bearing device decreases continuously. Once the cover has been moved to its rear open position, the distance between the front bearing device and the opening lever of the rear bearing device is relatively short. This short supporting length can result in undesirable vibrations in the open cover.